writers_resortfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Drama/Chapters
'Chapter 1: Let The Drama Begin' 'Part 1' Someone walked on the dock. "Beautiful view right? I'm Johnny and I'll be the host." He said, "Anyways today I'll take 14 teens to spend some together on an island and there will be challenges and some of them will be voted off but in the end the last teen standing will in 10,000 Dollars! Lets get ready to meet the contestants." As he said that a boat stopped at the docks and out came a young, teenage girl. "Welcome to the island, Amanda!" Johnny said. "Thanks." Responded Amanda. Amanda kept walking to the end of the dock. After she left, two boats arrived one with a guy who seems like he tans a lot and the other boat carried a guy with red hair, that as he walked towards Johnny and Amanda tripped and fell, Amanda, came and helped him up. “Ren! Luigi!” Johnny said. “Um, thanks for helping me get up.” Ren told Amanda. “No problem, I’m Amanda.” Amanda responded. “Ren.” Ren said. “Yeah, I pretty much guessed.” Amanda said. Then Luigi got in front of them. “Hey, yo! Enough about those two. How about looking at the situation that we got here.” Luigi, said pointing at himself. “Um … yeah. Moving on!” Johnny said. Just then another boat arrived and out came a tough looking girl. “Sam!!!” Johnny said. “Yeah.” Sam said and she kept walking. Behind her boat were two others. and out came a guy holding a little handheld device. “This game of Kingdom Hearts is so amazing!” He said. “Rick! Leon!” Johnny said. “Why the bloody hell are you so interested in that crap.” Leon said. “Cause its fun, guess you wouldn’t know” Rick said. “Why cause I’m bloody british?” Leon Asked. “No! Cause your a snotty, spoiled brat!” Ren said. “Looks like there’s already drama.” Johnny said. Then next pair of boats arrive and out came a black haired girl, and on the other boat comes out a girl reading a book. “These are the bunch of losers I have to compete with?” One girl asked. “Wow Angel, calm down! I see Maria is here too.” Johnny said. “No! What did you say?” Amanda asked. “I’m saying I’ll have no trouble beating you fatty!” Angel said. “Looks like we have a bit of drama going-” Johnny said being interrupted. “Stay out of this!!!” Both Angel and Amanda said. “Take this!” Amanda yelled as she ran to Angel and punched her. “Oh.” Amanda said as she started, pulling Amanda’s hair out. Ren, and Rick help split up the girls. “Amanda! Don’t let her get to you. She just wants to make you look bad.” Ren told her. “Yeah I guess.” Amanda said thankfully with her body intact. Three more boats come out each one carried a guy. "Thomas! Alexander! Justin!" Johnny said. "Hey!" Justin said. 'Its nice to be here." Thomas said. Then the last three boats arrive and off from them come three girls. "Sharon! Jasmine! Diana!" Johnny said. "You may now bow before me!" Diana said. "Excuse me?" Angel asked in a mad tone. "You are excused." Diana said. "You're nobody to tell me what to do!" Angel said. "Now that everyone's here, let me introduce the teams! Diana, Maria, Jasmine, Sam, Leon, Ren, and Luigi. Stand on the green platform. The rest stand on orange platform." Johnny interuptted, "These will be your teams! Before we do anything else you guys have to name your teams." Everyone seemed a bit surprized. "Really?" asked Jasmine, "Are you really letting us pick the team names?" "Do it before I change my mind." said Johnny. Over on the green platform everyone is argueing over the name. "We should be The Situation, and the other guys." said Luigi. "What? No way!" complained Leon, "We should be The British Folk." "Why can't we be The Super Heroes?" asked Ren. "I'm okay with anything really." stated Sam. "So what's your name green team?" asked Johnny. "Um ..." said Jasmine, "we haven't agreed on one yet." "Hurry up!" complained Johnny. "We'll be The Tree Lovers" announced Maria. "The Tree Lovers it is!" declared Johnny. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?" asked Leon, "It's a terrible name!" "Because you all would not stop argueing." responded Maria. "Anyways, orange team what's your name?" asked Johnny. "The New Islanders." said Justin. "Great!" said Johnny "Me me back here in 20 minutes for the first challenge!" Johnny leaves and the teens walk over to the cabins one of them for the girls the other for the guys. 'Part 2' Everyone heads into the cabins and start unpacking. Over in the girl's cabin they are arguing about the beds. "I need a top bed." declared Diana, "I won't have it any other way." "Sorry, your highness, but that bed is mine!" said Angel. "What did you say?" asked Diana. "You heard me bitch!" yelled Angel. "Who do you think you are?" shouted Diana. "Sorry for calling you such words." said Angel, "I should have called you, your bitchyness!" Diana get furious and exits the cabin. The other girls silently unpack their things and exit the cabin. "Should we go back and, you know stop that?" asked Jasmine. "Rather not, we all want to stay alive right?" responded Sharon. Maria starts walking away towards the beach. "Hey we're you going, Maria?" asked Amanda. "I'm going to read a book," said Maria, " I need to know the ending." "What book is it?" asked Sam. "Catching Fire." responded Maria. "We'll see you later." said Jasmine as Maria left. The rest of them walked over to the beach and sat down. All the speakers on the island turned on. "Attention campers!" Johnny said through the speakers, "Please report in front of the cafeteria." Everyone walked to the front of the cafeteria, and saw Johnny and behind him were 14 tall poles. "I present to you the first challenge!!!" announced Johnny. "Which is what exactly?" asked Leon. "Its Balance Brawl! Everyone will stand on these poles and try to knock the other team off. Last team standing wins!" said Johnny. "And bloody how are we supposed to knock each other off?" rudely asked Leon. "Figure it out yourself." responded Johnny. Everyone climbed their poles to the top which was at around 20 feet in the air. "Ready?" shouted Johnny, " Go!" The ples were close enough to be able to hit the others off. Diana slapped Angel. "Hey!" angerly yelled Angel. Angel the kicked Diana's legs causing her to lose her balance and fall down. "Bitch!" shouted Diana to Angel. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock you off, I meant to leave you bleeding!" shouted Angel as she laughed evilly. At the top people were hitting each other. Thomas and Rick teamed up to knock out Leon. "Bloody buggars!" yelled Leon. Sam pushed off Sharon and Angel. Justin kicked off Luigi. Ren kicked Alexander but it had no effect to him, Sam pushed off Alexander and Amanda. Maria hits Justin, but he dodges and Maria loses her balance, and falls off. Only Justin, Thomas, Sam, and Ren remain on poles. "You two! You better kick their asses or I'll come after you!" yelles Angel. "Just shut up!" said Amanda. "Don't worry." said Justin. "I'm sorry but I need to win." apologises Thomas to Ren as he pushes him. Ren falls back but also knocks off Sam with him. "The New Islanders win!" declared Johnny. "What the bloody hell did you do that for idiot." shouted Leon at Ren. "I'm sorry." responded Ren. "You cost us the game!" complained Sam. "I sentence you to elimination!" declared Diana. Thomas and Amanda see this and come over. "You shouldn't be hard on Ren." said Thomas. "Yeah its not his fault!" complained Amanda. "It was me who knocked him down." stated Thomas. "But it was his fault we lose. Besides this isn't your team mind your own buusness." said Diana. "But they're right." said Maria. "Shut up! You gave the Situation over here and the otherss a bad name." said Luigi. Everyone is upset. ---- Sam's Confessional "Those two, Thomas and Amanda have to mind their own buisness." said Sam. ---- Luigi's Confessional "Maria and Ren are gonna pay!" said Luigi. ---- Thomas' Confessional "I tried helping Ren but those guys are terrible." said Thomas. ---- Ren's Confessional "It's nice that Thomas and Amanda tried to help me." said Ren as he sighs, "I guess it was fun to be here while it lasted." ---- That night at the campfire where the elimination is taking place. "So you guys have had a bit of Drama today am I right? anyways you guys have voted and now I will give those of you who are safe a lucky pretzel stick." Johnny says as he grabs the 6 pretzel sticks, "One for Luigi, Sam, Diana, Leon, and Jasmine." Johnny hands the five safe campers each a pretzel stick. "Ren, Maria, I have 1 pretzel stick left." reminded Johnny, "And the first person eliminated from Island Drama is ... Maria" "What?" said Maria. "I told you Maria you'd pay for naming our team." Said Luigi. ---- Ren's Confessional "I'm as shocked as you are. I seriously though I was gonna be the first one out. At least I can say I wasn't a total failure." Said Ren Maria is taken away from the island by an intern. "Wow! That was an exciting first day. But the Drama has just begun." said Johnny, "Find out what happens next time here on Island Drama." 'Chapter 2: Super Johnny Brothers' 'Part 1' "Last time here on Island Drama! We meet our 14 contestants, and they were split into teams. The Tree Lovers and The New Islanders. At the challenge the teams were supposed knock each other off tall poles. Ren fell and knocked Sam with him causing his team to lose the challenge. At the elimination instead of Ren being eliminated the team voted off Maria. What will happen next? Find out on Island Drama" Johnny announces. In the morning Ren was walking to the cafeteria. When Ren entered he saw a few tables one with his entire team sitting at it. Ren grabbed his food and walked over to the table, but just as he was sitting he heard a voice. "Don't sit here," Leon says, "we don't want to sit next to a loser." "But I though we were, you know okay." Ren says, "Isn't that why you eliminated Maria instead?" "No we got rid of her because she gave our team a terrible name, she did nothing but read books, and she wasn't good at challenges." Sam responds. "Next time we go to elimination," Luigi says as he bites into an apple, "you'll be eliminated." ---- Ren's Confessional "I guess they're all mad at me. I better do great today or I'm the next one going home." Ren says. ---- Ren walked away from the table and went to an empty table by himself. He satt and started eating. Amanda and Thomas got up and sat with Ren. "Are you okay?" Amanda asks. "No, all of my team thinks I suck," Ren responds, " and I'm probably gonna be the next one out." "To be honest everyone knows your the next one out." Thomas says as he laughs. Amanda hit Thomas. "Ouch!" Thomas yells, "what was that for?" "We're trying to make him feel beter!" said Amanda. At the table where the other members of The New Islanders team are sitting Angel is mad. "Look at thos two trying to help the enemy." Angel says. "They're just being nice." Justin says, "There's nothing wrong with that." "Yes it is! You gus\ys better promise to eliminate them if we get the chance.!" Angel demands. "Calm down there is nothing wrong about it. Sorry I gotta tweet this." Sharon says. "Angel, relax" Alexander says.